Una navidad en familia
by Twilight Girls Nessie y Rose
Summary: ya había pasado un año desde aquella incomoda visita que casi termina aniquilándonos a todos y destruyendo a mi familia, recordé aquellos momentos tan llenos de angustia y pose mi mirada en aquel programa, fue gracias a los adornos que recordé a nuestros.


NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA

Cap.1: ¿La gran idea? _Bella 's POV_

Era un tarde común en la casa, todo mundo se dedicaba a lo que más le agradaba, yo estaba sentada en la sala común viendo algún programa de entrevistas de famosos, al que no le puse mucha atención, ya que estaba pensando en Nessie, ella aún aparentaba 6 años, y aunque su intelecto era enorme, aún mantenía la inocencia de una niña de su edad, mientras pensaba en mi pequeña y en su acelerado crecimiento, recordé algo; ya había pasado un año desde aquella incomoda visita que casi termina aniquilándonos a todos y destruyendo a mi familia, recordé aquellos momentos tan llenos de angustia y pose mi mirada en aquel programa, fue gracias a los adornos que recordé a nuestros invitados y aquellos terribles acontecimientos no tuvimos la oportunidad de celebrar la primera navidad de nuestra pequeña como Dios manda y en familia, eso me puso muy melancólica, aunque tratamos de suavizar aquél recuerdo con los regalos que Edward, Jake, Charlie y yo le habíamos dado

-Estupendo, que magnífica idea Bella tienes toda la razón, pobre Nessie, pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo, wow que gran idea la tuya- Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos, desde su habitación, y entonces lo comprendí, había tomado una decisión de su agrado, pero ¿Qué era?, ese momento toda la familia se congregó con excepción de Edward y Nessie, ya que Alice previamente los había mandado en una excursión de caza, paseo y compras padre e hija, cuando vi a Alice no pude evitar reírme, no sabía mucho de moda, pero estaba claro de un short y un sweater de Jasper no combinaban en lo absoluto, ups creo que interrumpí algo importante, Emmett y Rose se habían dado cuenta de lo mismo

-¿Bella que te pasa?- me reprendió Emmett

-¿Perdón?

- Pobre Jasper, te odiara de por vida- me dijo ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Pero yo no he hecho nada

-Claro que sí Alice y Jass estaban a punto de tener acción, ya sabes… y tomas tú una decisión "grandiosa" y Alice se sale de control, ¿sabes cada cuanto esos dos tratan de imitarnos? Casi nunca Bella ¡Pobres!- Me lo dijo en tono de reproche

-Calla Emmett esto es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, y por lo menos nosotros no somos unos pervertidos sexuales que por poco trauman a Nessie de por vida, pero en fin, ¿Bella puedo darles la noticia?

-Claro- que más podía contestar ni yo sabía a qué se refería

-Muy bien, familia Bella ha decidido que Nessie debe de vivir un navidad en familia y hacer todo lo que esto conlleva, poner el arbolito, arreglar la casa, preparar un pavo, esperar a Santa y sentarnos todo juntos en la chimenea ¿qué opinan?- ah conque eso era, me pareció una gran idea y había sido yo quien la había pensado muy bien

-Creo que tienes toda la razón Bella, el año pasado Nessie prácticamente se quedó sin navidad y no queremos que ese sea su primera navidad ¿verdad? así que manos la obra- hablo con autoridad Carlisle.

-Muy bien, Bella, eso es lo que necesita esta familia, así nos uniremos más, muchas gracias- me dijo Esme abrazándome

-Bueno basta de tanto abrazo, necesitamos hacer muchas compras- dijo Alice dando brinquitos, era tan graciosa verla así, con el cabello despeinado y con esa ropa puesta, que no pude evitar reírme Rose me acompaño en la burla.

-Ok, Alice por que no te pones algo bonito, mientras nos organizamos todos- le dijo Rosalie mientras la encaminaba a la escalera. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Alice, pero subió corriendo a cambiarse.

-No sabes cómo me hace feliz esta idea Bella- me dijo nuevamente Esme, en verdad sí que estaba feliz. –Comencemos con el arbolito, necesitamos uno muy grande…

-Yo iré por el – interrumpió Emmett mientras ponía una sonrisa – Y tú vas a ayudarme Jasper.

-Oh no, no quiero ir contigo Emmett.

-No temas hermanito, prometo no burlarme de ti por más de una hora, después será el turno de Edward.

-Basta de peleas muchachos- comento de repente Alice que venía bajando las escaleras, totalmente transformada, tenía el cabello peinado, unos pantalones ajustados, con una chamarra de piel hermosa que hacía que resaltaran sus curvas, y unos zapatos blancos, que para mi gusto eran muy formales- Jass, tu, Edward y Emmett irán en el Jeep, por el pino más grande y lindo que vean. Les recomiendo ir al norte de la montaña, pasando el rio. Carlisle tu nos acompañaras a Rose, Esme, Bella y a mí de compras.

-Qué?- protesto Carlisle con una cara de terror y angustia, mientras Emmett soltaba una carcajada por la decisión de Alice –No Alice, prefiero ir con los chicos, te daré mi tarjeta de crédito, les prestó mi auto o lo que quieran- le suplico. Emmett no paraba de reír y ahora Jasper se le había unido, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, ver a Carlisle así era muy gracioso.

-Lo siento papá, pero ya está decidido y por cierto lo de las tarjetas… llévalas de todos modos- le dijo con una sonrisita- Bella podrías márcale a Edward, y decirle que lo necesitamos en la casa, dile que deje a Nessie con Charlie, por favor.

- Muy bien, y cuando vallamos a recoger a la pequeña aprovechamos para invitar a tu padre Bella- me dijo Esme, mientras me entregaba un celular.

-De acuerdo. Y sobre las compras… Alice no habrá la posibilidad de que yo…

-NO! Bella, ni lo digas hazlo por Renesmee

En cuanto pronuncio su nombre deje de protestar, pero eso no significaba que estaba de acuerdo, pero bueno pelear con Alice, hmmm no estaba en mis planes.

Tome el teléfono y le marque rápido a Edward, me contesto inmediatamente.


End file.
